15 Years To Late
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Ziva comes back to NCIS 15 years later after she left in season 6 for Israel, Somalia never happened but this was during that time frame plus 15 years
1. Chapter 1

**15 years too late**

**A/N- So I was going through some old stories of mine and came across this one thought i would post it**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the bullpen it had been 15 years though and a lot of had changed except when the bell at the 4th floor open no eyes were on me. I entire over where the offices where.

"Ziva?" McGee said shocked to see me.

"Hello Tim"

"Is it really you?" He blinked his eyes.

"Yes it is...Is Gibbs and Tony here?" I asked

"Um they are at a case please sit"

"McGee i..." My phone buzzed a few times i checked the text

"No Ziva sit tell me how are you? Who are you texting?" i looked at him not sure i should even respond...But then my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Mom!"

"Ryan where are you?"

"I am actually at the apartment where are you?"

"Visiting a friend I left you and your sister a note on the fridge."

"Oh" He said she knew he just saw it.

"You can order a Pizza i will be home in an hour or so" McGee looked at Ziva a bit confused.

"Alright"

"Did you finish your homework"

"Yes"

"Okay and where is Tali?"

"Finishing her homework now"

"Can you put her on the phone"

"Hey Mom!"

"Hello Tali can you make sure Ryan does not order to much pizza the money is on my dresser and i will be home in an hour."

"Okay where are you?"

"Visiting a friend"

"Okay love you"

"Love you too hun tell your brother the same and i will be home soon bye"

"Bye" I hung up and Tim looked at me.

"Who are Ryan and Tali like i know Tali was your sister but i thought..."

"They are my kids"

"You have kids?"

"It has been 15 years Tim have you forgot"

"So your're married then?"

"No"

"Boyfriend"

"Nope" Mcgee gave me a look.

"What about um your kids father?"

"Um he doesn't know about them" McGee looked shocked.

"Why would you not tell him Ziva?"

"Well after I left here my father was furious when he found out i was pregnant I couldn't tell him who the father was he would have killed him anyways."

"So how long are you in town for?"

"We just moved back here...How is Abby by the way where is she?"

"At home taking care of Caitlin and Sean"

"Your kids?"

"Yes Caitlin is 4 and Sean is 8...how old are Tali and Ryan?"

"They are 14 1/2" i said regretting ever coming now

"Wait so where you pregnant when you left?"

"Yes"

"So do we know the father?"

"Um no"

"Oh was it Ray?"

"No it isn't Ray..."

"Oh good i hate that guy!" just then the elevator dinged and the doors open. I stood up with McGee and out stepped Tony and Gibbs. When they first saw me they just stopped. I couldn't speak neither could Tony. Gibbs looked at me in the eyes. there was silence.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"Hey Gibbs i am home"

"Ziva Talk to me now my office." I walked towards the elevator stopping at Tony who was still in shock with his mouth open. I closed his mouth and kissed his cheek. Then followed Gibbs in the elevator. the doors shut and he hit the off switch.

"What the hell ZIVA! How could you just come back now after all these years no letters no calls nothing"

"I'm Sorry my father"

"No your father is nothing he doesn't run your life why didn't you come back and why now?"

"My father died and my father was running my life back in israel."

"I am sorry for your loss but why wouldn't you just come back"

"My father wouldn't let me come back said he would take them away from me" I yelled tears streaming

freely down my face now messing up all my make up.

"Would take who away from you"

"My kids"

"You have kids Ziva why didn't you tell me you should have contacted me not even a letter"

"Yes i have twins a son named Ryan and a daughter named Tali..."

"how old are they"

"14 1/2"

"So you where pregnant when you left?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out the day before i was going to leave for Israel it was easier too just leave and not tell anyone"

"Who is the father?"

"Um..." more tears filled my eyes.

"Ziva?" he looked at me i broke down crying in his arms.

"Tony" I said Gibbs just looked at me completely confused.

**A/N- hope you liked it**

**So do you guys want to see the next few chapters? Please review**

**Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for my amazing reviewers and this chapter is actually a bit longer.**

Gibbs just held me tight but then he let go.

"Does he know?" Gibbs asked.

"That i was pregnant or that he is a dad?"

"Both"

"No?" I said looking down at the floor. Gibbs tilted my head up.

"I think you should tell him Zivers"

"I am scared too what if he gets mad?"

"Ziva obviously he will be mad, why didn't you even tell me not even saying i had a child let alone two like I understand your father but still Ziva."

"It was hard for me too even grasp the fact that I was pregnant my self. I did not want this it was a silly one night thing"

"That ended up in a life time commitment" Gibbs stated the facts.

"Yea and it scared me I was so scared"

"Wait when did you guys break rule #12"

"3 weeks before I left"

"You did not have to leave"

"Yes I did who knows what my father would have done"

"Well did you tell him who the father was when he asked?"

"I told him it was Ray...but Ray is dead now too"

"I am sorry Ziva"

"Sorry for what?"

"That i couldn't be there for you"

"It's okay"

"No Ziva it is not you are my daughter sure you aren't biologically my daughter but that doesn't matter now it's been 15 years! 15 years Ziva most of us thought you died"

"You thought I died?"

"well Tony sure did he was like why hasn't she contacted us something was wrong"

"Didn't you contact my father at all after I left?" Ziva asked wondering did they even care.

"No I told the rest of the team you would contact us when you felt you wanted too just didn't think it would take you fifteen years!"

"I'm sorry I needed to protect my kids"

"you mean yours and Tony's kids!"

"yes but" she tried to ignore it but it was the whole reason she came back in the first place.

"Ziva?"

"Alright i'll tell him but i am not sure when"

"How about now you waited long enough"

"fine" he hugged me once more and then we exited the elevator.

I walked towards Tony's desk yet he wasn't there.

"Where is Tony?"

"He was here a minute ago probably the bathroom" McGee said

I took off towards the bathroom and sure enough he was there I locked the door behind me.

"Hi" i said

"Ziva?!" he said shocked to see me "Some things never change do they...Why are you even here it's been what 14 years?" he said with a laugh i thought about how many other times we have had converstations in the bathroom that was way to many times now that i think about it.

"15 actually."

"Well I have moved on Ziva I have a wife and 3 children AJ -Anthony Jethro who is 11- and Kelly Shannon who is 7 and little TJ Timothy James." The minute I heard that it broke my heart.

"You named your daughter Kelly Shannon?" that was the only thing I could say.

"Yes...Jeanne and I knew that it was a perfect fit." Tony said.

"You married Jeanne? I thought she hated you?" Why didn't Gibbs tell me this or maybe this was the plan to hurt me no. Gibbs would never hurt me but then I waited 15 years.

"I thought you did too..." Tony took a pause. "Oh wait you do don't you? Leaving me after you know and nothing no call I was alone Jeanne was there when you weren't when I needed you when my father died."

"Your father died?" I asked I wasn't able to say anything

"Yes but you wouldn't know that because you wouldn't contact any of us!"

"Tony i need to tell you something and i am pretty sure you will be mad?"

"What could be worse then not seeing you for 15 years i am pretty much pissed about that Ziva!"

"not seeing your children" I said seriously he stared at me.

"I see my children." Tony stated.

"Not them Tali and Ryan our kids."

"WHAT THE HELL ZIVA I HAVE KIDS!" Tony shouted obviously everyone out side the bathroom could probably have heard us.

"Yes" I said quietly

"HOW COULD YOU NOT FUCKING TELL ME! When did you find out!"

"The day before I left,"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME"

"Tony it's not like that"

"Then tell me what it's like you have hid my kids for 15 years!"

"My father would have killed you!"

"Then why are you here now"

"He is dead?"

"Your fathers dead thank god! Looks like both our fathers are dead damn bastards."

"You have changed."

"Of course I have changed my heart got broken by the one lady I cared about. How do you want me to react when the Lady I love comes back into my life 15 years later. When now I am a committed married man and have 3 kids well now 5 what you tell me." I didn't say anything after that and neither did he. A minute of silent when by it was either for him too calm down or for me to relax and try not to cry but that failed.

"Tony?" tears filled my eyes then he hugged me i cried into his shirt.

"Sorry Ziva but he put your life through hell"

"I...I know..." i said between sobs.

"I understand you were scared and I am sorry I am yelling but i don't think any of this will go over well with Jeanne."

"I know."

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony asked. I looked up at him.

"Anything?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did I just I didn't want to lose you and in the process of it all I ended up losing you."

"What are ... our kids names?"

"Taliah Isabella and Ryan Anthony"

"When can i meet them? How long are you in town for?"

"How about soon and i am living here"

"You got a house and when are you leaving?"

"I told them i'd be home around 6 actually an apartment"

"Well it's 5:45 now soo"

"Yea do you wanna come with me"

"Do they know who i am?"

"Um yes kinda"

"What do you mean Kinda?"

"they thought Ray was there dad but Ray died and then we moved back here to America?"

"So Ray was raising my children with you?"

"No Ray left me right before they were born"

"I am so sorry why didn't you call me?"

"I was scared"

"Of what?"

"That you would leave"

"No Ziva i wouldn't have and i won't know" He gave me a small hug

"You have Jeanne and 3 kids you're not leaving them for me I waited to long."

"I will be in my kids life though I can figure this out be a father to all of them. Jeanne can deal with it."

"You don't really love her do you?"

"I have always loved you Ziva but when you left i needed Jeanne and for a few years we got close then she found out she was pregnant so I purposed...You know I would have asked you to marry me." I looked at him shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Yeah but I would have wanted you to ask me to marry you because you wanted to not because you had too."

we walked out of the bathroom and into the bullpen.

"Work everything out?" Gibbs asked

"Not to a huge extent but well enough I have 2 extra kids" Gibbs nodded.

"They are not Extra" I said

"I know" McGee said

"Wait what?" McGee asked completely confused "Tony is the father of Tali and Ryan?"

"Yes McGee he is" I said okay finally admitting it.

"But you said"

"I know but i wasn't gonna tell you first"

"Who did you tell first?...First off Abby will kill you both when she finds this out and seconds she will kill you for well you being back."

"I know and My father on his deathbed actually he asked me if i had anything to tell him before he died and i said that the twins father is Tony"

"Oh how did he react" Tony said with a bit of a joking smile.

"he said he knew it"

"Oh"

"Yea well we have to get going its late" Tony said

"We?" Gibbs questioned

"I am going to have dinner with Ziva and our children tonight"

"What about Jeanne?" Gibbs asked.

"I will tell her I am working late and then explain to her tomorrow."

"Good luck with that one" McGee said.

"Thanks Probie."

"Are you scared Tony?" McGee asked

"Not really"

"Have a good night you too" Gibbs said

**End of chapter 2 i really hope you guys liked it That was actually very long!**

**next chapter well i am not really sure when it will be up :)**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We left the building and got in to Tony's car.

"Where is your apartment?"

"Same place."

"The place that blew up?" Tony asked confused.

"No across the street" I said Tony laughed a bit.

"Oh the bigger apartments."

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"You know the houses right near there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"That's wear Jeanne and I live with the kids."

"Still can not believe you are with her."

"I love her a lot Ziva."

"You must you have 3 children with her."

"I do"

I texted Ryan-

Me- Hey did you order pizza yet?

Ryan- Just ordered it should be here soon when will you be home

Me- soon I have someone I want you and Tali too meet

Ryan- That friend you were meeting

Me- Yes I will be home soon talk to you soon

Ryan- Bye

"I am scared" I looked at Tony shocked.

"But you told McGee..."

"I know what I told McGee but still I am scared What if I screw up with them."

"I am sure you are fine with your own 3 and they are..." I stopped mid sentence.

"The other 2." he said finished my sentence.

"Tony your not gonna screw up"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't but i am pretty sure you won't screw up"

"Fine so what is for dinner"

"Pizza"

"To lazy to make dinner Dah-Veed"

"Yes and I haven't really been able to go shopping we just moved here last week"

"So most things are in box's? so you guys have been starving?"

"No we have food just oh never mind and everything is unpacked"

"Oh okay"

We got to my apartment and walked up the stairs i got the keys out.

"Wait!" He said I looked at him. He pulled out his phone quickly texted Jeanne.

"Anything else?"

"What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you your there father"

"Exactly and i didn't even know they existed"

"Tony it's my fault would you just come"

**Tony's P.O.V.**

"Tony stop procrastinating" She got the door unlocked and walked into the apartment and she hung up her coat the house smelled of Pizza. No kids were around.

"Ryan...Tali... I am home!" Ziva yelled just then a boy about 5'6 came out from his room and looked at me he had brown hair lighter then Ziva's but a little darker then mine and brown eyes.

"Hey mom..." Ryan looked at me for a second "Who is that?"

"Ryan is that anyways to great a guest?" Ziva yelled at Ryan.

"Um no" The minute I saw Ryan i knew he was my son.

"Ryan where is your sister?"

"In her room talking too her boyfriend I think his name is"

"Nick well tell her too get out here" Ziva said...he ran to her room knocked and opened the door and then the two of them came into the kitchen. Tali had beautiful brown curly hair same color as her brothers but she had green eyes my green eyes. she was beautiful.

"You look familiar." she said looking at me

"Tali, Ryan, can you sit down I have something too tell you" We all sat down at the table me and Ziva on the same side and the twins on the other.

"So mom is this the friend you said you were visiting?" Tali asked a little worried

"yes it is but I was also meeting all my old co workers"

"Oh"

"Ryan...Tali this is Anthony he is a special agent at NCIS." Ryan looked at me.

"Wait a sec Tony you told us something about him but i don't remember what" Ryan said

"Your married?" Tali said pointing to my wedding ring.

"Uh Yeah"

"You have kids?" Tali asked.

"YesI have uh...5"

"5 that is a lot of kids." Ryan said.

"I'm Your dad" I blurted out.

"Tony!" Ziva slapped him on the arm.

"What? why should we draw it out?" I replied

**Ziva's P.O.V.**

"Wait a sec I thought Ray was our father" Ryan said a little angry

"No" I said kinda worried

"But grandpa said that he was and I thought you said" Ryan said

Tali got up and ran too her room I sat there with Tony.

"So you knew that he was our father and you didn't bother telling us?" Ryan yelled

"Ryan Anthony Dinozzo don't yell at me!" Ziva warned him.

"You lied too me you liked to Tali how could you...what happened to trust and not lying to each other."

"Ryan listen to me your grandfather was angry at me when he found out i was pregnant, I told him Ray was the father because he would have killed Tony"

"But why did you lie to me and Tali?"

"Ryan I am sorry that your mother didn't tell you about me, and well to tell you the truth she didn't tell me either"

"I hate you mom!" Ryan ran out of the room.

I looked at Tony tears streaming my eyes.

"Everything will be okay" he rubbed my shoulder.

"How can you say that our kids hate me"

"No they don't they are just confused"

"I think you should go Tony"

"No Ziva I should stay"

"Don't you think Jeanne will be wondering where you are?"

"I texted her saying working late till 11."

"Don't make this harder then it already is" I got up from the table "You know where the door is." I left him at the table and knocked on Tali's door and opened it she lay there in her bed her head under her pillow.

"Mom I don't want to talk"

"Tali please?" I sat on the edge of her bed she slowly got up and looked at me.

"So Tony is my father?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared"

"Of grandpa?"

"Yes"

"Where is Tony know?"

"I told him to leave"

"Why?"

"Cuz i didn't want you guys upset" I sighed I really had no idea what else to say.

"He seems nice was he mad when you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"about me and Ryan?"

"Yes a little"

"So he has 5 kids?"

"No he only has 3 the other 2 where you guys."

"How old are his kids?"

"Um 11, 7, and he didn't say how old the younger one was."

"All boys or girls?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Mom"

"He has 1 girl and 2 boys."

"I am hungry" Tali said I kinda laughed

"Didn't you eat before I came home?"

"No"

"So now we have cold pizza?" I said

"I guess so" she smiled

We walked out of the room to Tony and Ryan talking.

"I thought you left?" I asked him

"No you just left me here and told me to leave, Doesn't mean I would listen."

"Mom Tony is so cool he has like a whole bunch of movies and stuff" Ryan said I smiled "Can we eat now?"

"Yes we can eat now" Tali and Ryan went into the dining room when me and Tony got the pizza and heated it up in the kitchen.

"Thank Ziva" Tony said I looked at him strangely.

"What for"

"For everything giving me kids not the fact you didn't tell me but know letting me know about them and hopefully letting me watch them grow up"

"Your welcome Tony" I gave him a smile and then got the plates of pizza and brought it in to the dining room and sat down.

"Okay so Tony what is your favorite movie of all time?" Ryan asked.

"God father and yours?"

"James Bond"

"That is an excellent movie... what is your favorite TV actor" Tony asked his son.

"I don't really got one and you?"

"Al Pacino" Tony said.

"Would you too stop talking movies...Tali how was your day at school?"

"It was great"

"I met this new girl her name is Mikayla we have like 3 classes together and lunch"

"Thats good"

"Tony you said you have 3 kids?" Tali asked very interested in her half siblings.

"Yes AJ 11, Kelly 7, and TJ who is going to be 2 very soon."

"Cute!" Tali said.

"I think you and Kelly would get along."

"Even though she is like more then half my age."

"Yes even though you are twice her age."

"So mom are you taking the job that you got offered?" Ryan asked me.

"Um yes I am"

"What job is that Ziva?" Tony asked confused.

"I am working at the hospital" Tony gave me a gross face.

"Why its like gross you would have to deal with blood" He asked I laughed.

"I dealt with blood at NCIS and I was a nurse back in Israel"

"Oh I guess I missed a lot"

"Hey Tony after we eat can we watching James Bond"

"Sure"

We finished eating Pizza and then sat down and watched the movie. Half way through the movie his phone started ringing like crazy.

"Jeanne what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Could you come home I need to take AJ to the doctors he ate something at school and it's not agreeing with him and Kelly wants you too read her a bed time story."

"Sure I will be there as soon as I can." Tony shut his phone. I looked at him.

"I have to go." Tony said standing up.

"Go they need you and we will be fine."

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe." Tony grabbed a pencil and a napkin writing his number down. "Both of you call me or text me when ever you need to okay." They both nodded saying bye to Tony and he left.

The car ride back to his house was long but once he got into the drive way. Jeanne was basically out the door with AJ and Kelly ran to give him a hug.

"Daddy!" Kelly said jumping in to her fathers arms.

"Hey pumpkin." Tony said giving his daughter a kiss.

"TJ is asleep I am hoping we will be back soon." Jeanne said getting her coat on.

"Mom..." AJ said he didn't look to well.

"AJ feel better I am sorry I wasn't back earlier."

"It's okay bye Dad." Tony shut the door and walked up the stairs to read his daughter a bed time story.

It wasn't going to be easy for Tony until he told Jeanne but for now he will wait maybe tomorrow or maybe the next day.

**A/N- well that was a lot longer then I thought it would be Enjoy!**

**Lauren :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony layed his daughter down in her bed and read her the story of Ariel the little mermaid once again he has done this a lot but it was her favorite book of all time and all time favorite movie.

"Daddy is AJ okay?"

"Yes princess he is fine can you go to bed now for daddy?"

"Okay" The 7 year old gave her father a hug and crawled under the blankets. Tony gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Kelly." He said

"Night Daddy" with that he left her room. He quickly peaked his head into check on TJ who was fast asleep. Then he went off to his own bed and fell asleep.

**NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS**

He woke up the next morning Jeanne layed in bed next too him.

"Good morning." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Morning Tony how were things last night?"

"Kelly went to bed after I read her the little mermaid for the hundreth time and TJ stayed asleep how is AJ?"

"Better doctors have him on some medication and he should be alright for now he is in his room."

"What time did you get back?"

"2"

"Not to bad" he looked at the clock it was now 9 PM already.

"Do you have to go in today?" Jeanne asked he nodded. "Around 1 today I am working late tonight."

"Oh Okay." Jeanne said.

"Yeah" Tony sat up looking at Jeanne.

"Ziva showed up yesterday at work." Jeanne sat up looking at Tony shocked and upset.

"She isn't working again with you guys is she?!" Jeanne said a bit upset already.

"No she isn't at all but she told me some pretty shocking news." Tony said taking Jeanne's hand.

"What?"

"She left pregnant."

"You have a child with her?!" Jeanne said she really couldn't think.

"Two..."

"ANTHONY DINOZZO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Jeanne said really pissed off.

"I didn't know I just found out yesterday and I couldn't believe it but I met them and they are obviously my children."

"So there is 2?"

"Yeah Twins they are 15 years old."

"What kinda of lady would leave and never tell someone about there children for 15 years."

"Well Ziva but I want you and the kids too meet them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well not for a while I want to get to know them myself but I didn't want to keep it from you."

"Thank you is that where you were yesterday?"

"Yes it was."

"What are there names?"

"Tali and Ryan."

"Oh so one of each."

"Yeah Ill be honest I think Ryan and AJ will get along well."

"I hope so."

"I know you hate Ziva but it's just please get along for the kids."

"I hate her even more now but fine." Jeanne said and got up from the bed because over the baby monitor TJ started to whine.

**A/N- I know it's short but I hope you liked it!**

**Lauren :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long for this chapter I haven't really been able to figure out what too write for this but these updates for this story are gonna be kinda slow.**

Tony went into work he didn't want to really talk to Gibbs but then he really didn't have an option.

"DiNozzo how did things go yesterday?" Gibbs asked the younger man.

"I told Jeanne today and well They are all meeting today."

"Father of 5 know."

"I know it's kinda scary."

"Just make sure you pay equel amount of attention too them all especially Tali and Ryan."

"They are pretty great kids Ryan is a lot like me."

"I know." Gibbs said Tony looked at him.

"How do you know you didn't meet them."

"Actually I went over there for breakfast Ziva invited Abby and I over."

"So McGee watched the kids?" Gibbs nodded. "Would love to see that."

Just then Jeanne walked into the bullpen with Kelly walking next too her and TJ on her hip.

"Daddy!" Kelly ran to her father and Tony scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey Kel why aren't you in school?"

"We only had a half day today." Kelly said as her father put her down she walked over too Gibbs.

"Hello Grandpa!" Kelly said giving him a hug.

"Hello Kelly did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did...Mommy says we are meeting some new people today." Kelly said looking up at all 3 adults TJ wasn't saying anything.

"yes that is correct."

"Who are they?"

"Family."

"More family!" AJ said walking out of the elevator.

"Thought you wanted to stay in the car."

"Eh decided to come in so these people we are meeting there family how so?"

"Well AJ they are your half siblings."

"You cheated on mom?"

"No they were born before your mom and I even were together."

"Oh!"

"Daddy where is Aunt Abby?" Kelly asked shaking Tony's hand. Tony looked at McGee.

"Hey Kelly why don't we go find her I am sure she would love too see you!" Kelly grabbed on to her uncles arm and McGee took AJ out of Jeanne's arms then went out of the room with Kelly and AJ. Les then 3 minutes later Ziva came into the bullpen with Tali and Ryan behind her. Ziva saw Jeanne and she really just wanted too tell her how much she hated him but she wasn't going to do that. Jeanne held Tony's hand tight allowing Ziva to know that he was hers and only hers and that this was only for there kids. Gibbs felt the awkward tension.

"Let's all talk in the common room okay?" Gibbs said they all agreed. AJ walked with his father and mother while Gibbs was walking with Ziva and her 2 kids. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N2-Sorry so short next chapter will they all be talking.**

**Lauren**


End file.
